


When you're feeling Blue

by LadyDia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Kindness, Morgan has an enby nanny, Mr. Rogers - Freeform, Singing, They all live in the same place and are happy, unbearably cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDia/pseuds/LadyDia
Summary: In an AU where they all lived, they're all moderately happy, and they live in the same place.Morgan learns a new song from an old kid's show, and decides she knows the perfect person to sing it to.One shot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	When you're feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> I'm an overweight enby nanny with a serious love for Mr Rogers' Neighborhood, so this may count as gratuitous self-insertion. But when I had been reading all the fic, then heard this song, the adorable plot bunny attacked and wouldn't go away until I wrote this.

"No, I don't wanna show Mommy, I wanna show Mr. Loki!"  
The high pitched voice and its message made Loki sigh and set his book aside. For some unknown reason, Stark’s daughter had taken a fancy to him. The child’s nanny claimed it was because he was always honest in his reactions and didn’t simplify his speech when he spoke to her.  
The dark haired whirlwind swept into the room, followed by the plain, middle-aged woman- no, he corrected himself, person- tasked with minding her most of the time. Typical of a small child, Morgan catapulted across the room, not seeing him at all. Her nanny stopped in the doorway and waited for her to make a full circuit of the large common room where he’d been sitting alone for several hours.  
Bouncing to a stop on one of the couches, Morgan turned back to see where her minder had gone, spying Loki in the same glance, as his seat was near the exit. Her grin grew wider and she clapped her hands. “MisterLokiMisterLokiMisterLoki!” she chanted, obviously eager to see him. Her gaze fell to the figure in the doorway. “Can we do it now?”  
“Do I need to sing with you, or will you do it on your own?” came the reply as the plump person began to cross the room toward Morgan.  
Morgan’s face was a study in concentration as she glanced at Loki and considered her own nerve. “Sing with me please?”  
Reaching the child’s side, the caregiver smiled down at her. “As long as you actually sing, ok? I know you know the words.”  
Morgan nodded.  
They both turned to him, and the nanny announced, as if introducing a grand act, “Miss Morgan Stark would now like to perform for you a song she has recently learned, and has invited me to join her.” They looked up at the ceiling. “Friday, music please.”  
“Of course, Mix,” the ceiling answered.  
Gentle piano music filtered through unseen speakers, and the nanny knelt on the floor and began to sing in the child’s direction. Morgan remembered herself at the second word, joining in very quietly at first.  
_It’s you I like  
Not the clothes you wear  
It’s not the way you do your hair  
But it’s you I like._  
As the child's voice, breathy and sweet, gained confidence, the adult voice became softer.  
_The way you are right now,  
The way down deep inside you  
It’s not the things that hide you  
Not your toys, they’re just beside you. _  
Loki was confused. Why would Stark’s child want to share such a song with him? He was possibly the least likable adult in her life. Certainly he was not going to offer effusive praise for her performance- and isn’t that what mortals, especially young ones, really wanted?  
_It’s you I like  
Every part of you  
Your skin, your eyes, your feelings  
Whether old, or new.  
And I hope that you’ll remember_  
Morgan was suddenly shouting, looking very pointedly at Loki. The nanny had stopped singing.  
_Even when you’re feeling blue_  
His eyes widened and his skin paled. Who had told a child of such horrors as his Jotun form?  
_That it’s you I like,  
It’s you yourself  
It’s you.  
It’s you I like. _  
Loki swallowed, reminding himself that “feeling blue” was a mortal expression for sadness. He supposed he seemed melancholy to a child’s eyes, and assured himself that this is all she meant. Then he forced a small smile to his face.  
“Did you just learn that?” he asked.  
Morgan nodded, walking closer. “I asked CC about what was on TV when they were little, and they showed me a show with a nice man who said he likes me.” Her small head cocked to one side. “And when I thought about who might want to hear that I’m their friend, I thought of you.” A small giggle. “And when i heard the part about being blue, I remembered that Daddy was talking to Mr. Thor about you having blue skin under your regular skin, and I wanted you to know that I’d like you even if you were blue.” She grinned and then turned back to the nanny. “CC., can we show Mr. Loki some Mr. Rogers?”  
CC smiled back at the child. “What if we watch some here in the common room, and if Mr. Loki wants, he can watch, and if he chooses to read, then we’ll still be here?”  
Morgan immediately bounced to the couch closest to the screen. “Friday, please put Mr. Rogers on the TV!” she shouted.  
“Of course, Miss.”  
As the screen lit up, CC turned to Loki. “I’m sorry. She didn’t mention the part about blue to me, or I would have said something. Thor said you’re not comfortable with it, and I didn’t know she’d overheard about it. She meant it kindly.”  
Loki swallowed, straightening his shoulders. “There’s no need to apologize. One cannot know what a child is thinking.” His gaze went to the child who was not totally absorbed in watching an adult man change his shoes while singing. “While unexpected, the sentiment is not entirely unwelcome.” A small smile crossed his face. “That may be the first time someone has mentioned my Jotun form without fear or disgust in their eyes.” He stood. “If you’d care to come along, I think I shall find out more about this man who encourages the liking of blue people.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1-15-2021  
> So, it's a little late to add a dedication, but Mrs Rodgers passed away yesterday. So I'd like to dedicate this to her and to everyone who worked to see his mission continue.


End file.
